


Bugging Cupid

by Luthen



Series: Frost and Cupid [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Soulmates, discussion of, tags are gonna really ruin the twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthen/pseuds/Luthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Cupid after one of the kids asks if his boyfriend is his soulmate. He's been meaning to ask the spirit about soulmates for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugging Cupid

After a long day bringing fun and snow to the children of Burgess, Jack rode the wind to one of the few spirits he knew he’d always be welcomed by. Not one of the Guardians, though this spirit helped them out a fair bit. His purview was really teenagers and up, not children.

Cupid had opted to follow the Sandman’s lead in building his base of operations. A cloud battleship floating through the sky. Thankfully, he’d forgone the pink and red colour scheme, or Jack couldn’t have been friends with him.

Wind barrelled him the steel grey corridors towards the bridge. Though she abated over the last few yards, Jack knew better than to distract Cupid from his work. He’d taken an arrow to a very private place last time.

So Jack just skulked in and dropped on the couch Cupid left around for him. Just watched the Admiral of Love work. Cupid met his eyes briefly with a smile, but didn’t stop. Jack had had all this explained to him before but he still didn’t get how playing Risk translated to the real world.

With a roll of his eyes and oh-fine-come-over-here wave, Cupid wiped his campaign war table clear. He reduced it to just a few simple hologram monitors.

Jack floated gently over to read over the other’s shoulder. And valiantly resisted the urge to tug red tinted brown hair for more attention. He restrained himself to just verbal prodding.

“What are you working on?”

“I was planning my Valentine’s Day run,” Cupid replied without looking up. “But you would’ve gotten bored and started moving them around. So I’m just fiddling on my dating-site worms.”

“I still can’t believe you’re involved in that.”

“I promise that I won’t go all “four hundred years without going in the field” Tooth on you. Besides, people these days use these sites, it’s my duty to make sure they work.”

“But they don’t always.”

Jack had loaded Bunny’s details in once and the results were _hilarious_.

“Nobody’s perfect. Plus, I don’t want to code myself out of a job. Now shush, I’m almost done.”

Cupid wrapped things up quicker than normal. Jack grinned as he was herded out of the bridge to the captain’s quarters. He found himself cosy on another couch with a warm (not too hot) chocolate, and asked a question that had been bugging him for a while. But today one of the kids had asked him about it.

“Are soulmates real?”

Cupid looked up from his own (much warmer) chocolate and smiled before waving a “so-so” gesture.

“Yeah, but not the way people tend to think,” Cupid took a sip, his own chocolate eyes warm, “People aren’t born with a destined soulmate. True love is a choice.”

“Then what are the arrows for?”

Cupid grinned, bumping shoulder against Jack’s, “I can still play matchmaker and set people up. None of the arrows produce _love_ love, just crushes. Besides you know I look after other kinds of love too.”

“Yeah, yeah, so if soulmates aren’t “preordained” then what are they?”

“Simple, two souls becoming one, souls mating.”

Jack could _feel_ the smug pride rolling off the other spirit. It was the same thing every spirit felt when they got to expound on their speciality to a willing audience.

“And what does that mean?”

“You know very well what it means. Know them like yourself, their happiness is your happiness, all those clichés.” Cupid sent a piercing look at Jack. “What brings this up?”

“One of the kids asked me. They know I have a boyfriend and they asked if we were soulmates. I didn’t know what to say.”

“Well I can say we are, I can see the connection to our hearts and souls.”

Silence fell – Jack still wasn’t used to such matter of fact pronouncements. Even after all this time.

“I did the math once,” Cupid casually began, “If things had gone differently you could’ve been quite happy with any number of spirits. Bunny, Sandy, even Pitch actually. But you wouldn’t be my Jack.

“I know it’s selfish but I’m kind of glad no one got to know you for three hundred years. Left me time to catch up. Love didn’t leave you alone, they missed their chance.”

Jack grimaced at the reminder of his early years. He couldn’t be mad with his boyfriend for such thoughts – _he_ hadn’t ignored him for centuries. Besides, Jack had confessed that he thought three centuries was a fair price for their relationship.

A weight on his lap brought Jack’s attention back to the present. He looked up to get a glimpse of a determined face before he was pushed back into a kiss. After a thorough make-out session, Cupid leant back and prodded him sharply in the chest.

“What have I told you about sulking?”

“That it’s bad for my health,” Jack recited, “and you’ll have to kiss it better.”

“Right,” assured of Jack’s mood, Cupid draped himself over Jack like a lovingly sewn quilt.

“Je t’aime, J’aime.”

“I still can’t believe that’s my name now,” J’aime Bien grumbled into his boyfriend’s chest.


End file.
